


Blue

by Soozen



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Thinking, Ty Lee (Avatar)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soozen/pseuds/Soozen
Summary: Ty Lee considers her favorite color.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Kudos: 45





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Will add tags when I have access to my computer; it won't let me create new tags on my phone.
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, inspired by a post by ultranos.

Her favorite color is blue.

It is a fact that surprises nearly all who hear it. Pink, they say. Surely she means pink, for that is the color of her blouse, of the ribbon fastened at the end of her long braid; pink because red is too strong, too powerful for a girl as soft as she, and a girl as soft as she deserves pink. Pink because she is happy, pink because she is feminine and cheerful; pink because they look at her and see a girl that is as sweet as the hibiscus blossoms she adores. 

Surely, surely she must be mistaken, they think. How could she not love pink?

Blue, a color so cold it brings to mind the icy waters to the far north, to the far south, where it is rumored to be so cold that the water freezes, becomes solid and colder than the coldest breeze; blue and cold, like the deep tide pools that house prickly creatures, urchin and crab. Blue like the sky, far and away and untouchable, bringing harsh winds and cold rain.

Blue is for the cold; it is why the Water Tribes favor it, they say. A color as frozen as their home. And how can a girl so bright, so happy and warm, love something that belongs to their enemy?

But Ty Lee knows the truth. Blue is not cold. Blue is warm, hot, scorching. Blue is the sky on a summer day, cloudless, when there is only sunshine and heat to bask in. Blue is the color of the sea that surrounds the islands, that houses the fish and the reefs and a whole rainbow of living color all within their waters. Blue is the color of power, of heat, of fire itself.

When that fire is produced, cradled delicately in the princess’s palm, the little wisps of blue flame licking at her fingertips, it is the most beautiful color in the world. Searing hot, vibrant, strong; both the fire and the princess, and Ty Lee in love, entranced. The glow off of the flame reflects off her skin and her hair in a way that normal fire- red, orange, average- could never hope to achieve. The princess absorbs it and emits it, that light, that blistering warmth; they are one and the same.

Sometimes Ty Lee thinks that the rest of the world must be blind, numb, to all that blue radiates. 

Blue is not cold.

Blue is her favorite. 


End file.
